


Yin and Yang by therienne [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Yin and Yang by therienneSummary: One event, two ways





	Yin and Yang by therienne [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34473) by [therienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therienne/pseuds/therienne). 
  * Inspired by [Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38336) by [therienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therienne/pseuds/therienne). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : _Yin_ and _Yang_

 **Author** : therienne

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : Melody, Yuletide 2009

 **Fandom** : White Collar/ Leverage

 **Characters** : Peter Burke, Cruz, Jones, Neal Caffrey, Eliot Spencer, Parker, Alec Hardison

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : One event, two ways

 **Text** :[ Yin ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2009/works/34473)and [Yang ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38336)

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Yin%20and%20Yang%20by%20Therienne.mp3)


End file.
